The storing of large corked bottles, such as wine bottles, in refrigerators or other confined storage spaces may pose a problem when the bottle's height is too tall to sit upright. In such situations, the previously uncorked bottle in placed on its side in the storage compartment with the reinserted cork facing in the same side wise direction. With this side orientation of the bottle and its cork, it is not unusual for leakage to occur from the corked opening resulting in a loss of the stored liquid and a mess in the storage compartment.
The present invention relates to a unique bottle mounting assembly that may be stored in a confined spaced having a storage compartment less than the height of the bottle in which the bottle is maintained at an inclined angle to prevent leakage through its corked opening and which may be placed upright on its flat backing assembly member on a flat surface for uncorking as detailed hereafter.